My Little Prince
by Poison-and-Foxglove
Summary: Is Tsuna in love or is he just a pervert? What! I swear I'm not a pervert! One shot, TsunaxFuuta


Disclaimer: I of course do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and thank god for that. Uh... This is what happens when you and your friend talk about random shit after school. I'm not actually a big fan of this pairing, but I get weird urges. Enjoy

Those eyes. That hair. That skin. But most of all those EYES! He couldn't take another second. He had to look away. But sure enough, a few second later, there he was, staring back into those eyes. They made him feel... warm. Fuzzy. Or that's what he thought. Unfortunately, as of late, they made him feel _too_ warm, and a _different _kind of fuzzy. In other words, the blood had moved from his red cheeks to his nether regions.

It sounds like the sorrows of any teenage boy. Unfortunately, Tsuna had a reason to feel more shame. This wasn't some hot girl at school or even that awkward gay romancy feeling he'd always sensed from Gokudera.

This was Fuuta. Nine years old, under five feet tall, Little Prince Fuuta. Most of the time all he could think was 'what's wrong with me?' but also thought 'why is he so damn cute?' The way he was always hanging all over Tsuna calling him Nii-chan and crawling onto his lap was like he was just asking for it. His little smile he'd flash as stars flew into his eyes and color tinted his cheeks was a major slap to Tsuna's pride... and his crotch.

You'll get over this, Tsuna reminded himself. Teenage boys are full of sick fantasies. You'll move past this odd obsession. Once he grows older, he won't be that cute little boy anymore. You'll be okay.

Oh, what was he kidding? Tsuna remembered what Fuuta had looked like when he traveled to the future. He was still adorable and he still had that amazing way of caring for Tsuna. Not to mention he smelled nice... Dammit. Tsuna wished he'd turned into an ugly jerk.

He decided to distract himself from those thoughts by doing some homework. The idea amazed not only his mom, but him as well that he actually wanted to do homework, but he knew if he played sat around a read manga he'd run into some cutesy character that would remind him of how messed up he is. He flipped open his math homework and just as quickly flipped it shut. Whoa. That's going a bit far. Let's try history instead.

Let's see... Oda Nobunaga... What did he do again? He opened his history book and skimmed until he found the name. He lived a long time ago, something about his young son, and bunch of other stuff he didn't care about. His eyes lingered on the words 'young son'. Squirming, he grasped as his thick brown hair and whimpered. Did everything just want to rub it in his face?

It was then the door opened the source of his distress came into his room.

"Hello, Tsuna-nii! Why are you sitting like that? Do you have a stomach ache?" the boy asked worriedly.

Tsuna snapped his head up. "F-Fuuta! No, no, I'm fine. This homework is just hard."

"What homework is it?"

"History."

"I know a lot about history! Many of the rankings in my book have to do with history. Let me help!" The boy skipped over with his large book and crawled onto Tsuna's lap.

Tsuna gave a soft 'hiiiiieee!' as the boy did so. "Fuuta, can't you just sit next to me?"

"Why? This way is easier for me. And I like sitting on Tsuna-nii's lap!" He grinned up at the teenage boy and started flipping through his book. Unfortunately, he was also shifting around. A lot. It was natural for little boys to be jumpy and restless while sitting down, but Tsuna half wished that Fuuta realized just what that was doing to him right now. Tsuna shifted around too, trying to keep the boy from practically grinding him but only managed to make it worse. His whole face reddened as his southern regions gave himself away.

Fuuta stopped squirming and turned his head. "Tsuna-nii? Your cell phone is hurting me. Can you take it out of your pocket?"

"I, uh, I, could you please just get off?" Tsuna managed to stutter.

He nodded and climbed off. Tsuna tried to close his legs quickly, but not before Fuuta got a good look at the tent in his pants.

"What was that?" he asked with genuine, innocent curiosity.

"Nothing."

"Tsuna-nii, what's wrong? What was that?" He placed a small hand on Tsuna's hand, causing the teen to flinch.

"Nothing. You'll know when you're older."

"But I want to know now."

Sheesh. For all the knowledge this kid had about the universe, he didn't already know about this? Wasn't he almost ten? Tsuna was almost certain that Lambo already knew about it.

While he was caught off guard, Fuuta pulled apart Tsuna's legs and poked the bump in his pants.

"Hiiiiieeee!" Tsuna shrieked. "What are you doing?"

"I was curious!"

Tsuna placed a hand over his chest and caught his breath. He had to go to the bathroom and get rid of this thing. But an idea, an idea he'd been trying to fend off, had crawled to the front of his mind and set off a bomb.

"Hey, uh... Fuuta?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you wanna... try something?"

"Like what?"

"Something that has to do with this." Tsuna gestured to his hard-on.

"Will I get to know what it is?"

"Yeah."

"Then sure!"

The easy and quick way Fuuta responded made Tsuna hesitate. Well, his mom was out buying groceries and he was certain no one else would come bother them. And he could always lock his door.

Soon his crotch had taken control of his body and he was locking his door and walking back over to Fuuta. He kneeled in front of him and had no idea how to proceed. Should he just do whatever came to mind? That sounded like the best idea.

He took Fuuta by his small shoulders and pulled him into a kiss. The boy tensed up at first but then relaxed as the soft skin of Tsuna's lips worked against his. Once Fuuta began kissing back, Tsuna kissed a little harder, pressing his lips all around the little prince's. Tsuna wrapped his arms around Fuuta's tiny back and pulled him closer while swiping his tongue across his lips. Fuuta slowly opened his mouth and let Tsuna's tongue press and move into his own. Tsuna's head was swimming and his erection was becoming more suffocating.

He carefully slid Fuuta's shirt off and enjoyed the softness of his child's skin. Wanting more, he hesistantly pressed his mouth to his neck and kissed it softly. Fuuta let out a small moan in response that made Tsuna's heart leap in his chest. He trailed down to his petite collarbone and his chest and tummy. Before he knew it, he was at the lip of Fuuta's pants.

He paused. Should he? He looked up at Fuuta's face to see his flushed cheeks and glazed eyes and could tell he was waiting for whatever was next. Tsuna ran his hand around Fuuta's waist before unbuttoning his pants and pulling them down.

It was, of course, small, but Tsuna found it appealing all the same. It was like the rest of him. Little and his for the time being. He experimentally licked it and watched Fuuta flinch and gasp in response. Tsuna then took the rest in his mouth and felt his heart pound faster as Fuuta's moans became louder and more frequent.

"Nnnng, Tsuna-niiiiiii," he whined.

Tsuna moved his tongue faster in response and Fuuta held his hands in tight face close to his face and wriggled under Tsuna's mouth.

Tsuna couldn't take much more. He pulled away and took off his shirt since it'd become to hot for him to keep wearing it. As he stared down at Fuuta lying naked and vulnerable in front of him, he then pulled down his pants and let his eager friend breathe. Fuuta sat up and looked at it.

"Do I do you now?" he asked in a small voice.

"I-if you want..."

Fuuta wasted no time ducking his head down and taking it into his mouth like a lollipop. Tsuna's hips twitched from the sudden pleasure and he had to cover his mouth to avoid crying out. Fuuta was a lot better than he expected. It must be all that hard candy that Nana buys him.

Tsuna watched Fuuta work without blinking and found his eyes looking over the boy's entire body. He wanted to try the next level, but didn't want to hurt him.

"Fuuta," he said in a breathy voice. Fuuta stopped and looked up.

Tsuna got up and pulled a bag out from under his bed. Once, he'd been at the convenience store and found himself looking around the family planning section. He knew he wasn't going to get any anytime soon, but bought a few things anyway, out of curiosity. He pulled out a sleek bottle of lube and brought it over to Fuuta.

"Um... I want to try something else. But if it hurts or you want to stop, just tell me. Okay?"

Fuuta nodded.

He opened the bottle and spread the lube onto his fingers. His fingers trailed down to Fuuta's behind and with shaking hands entered him. Fuuta gave a little whimper and Tsuna stopped.

"It's okay. Keep going."

Tsuna pushed his fingers in further, keeping a close eye on Fuuta's face for any signs of miscomfort. When he saw none, he spread his fingers.

After he'd prepared Fuuta, he grabbed the bottle again and spread some over his erection.

"I'm going to go really slow. So just say something if you don't want to keep going," Tsuna repeated to him.

"I'll do anything... if it's with Tsuna-nii..." He looked up at him with those same eyes he'd seen the first day they met when Tsuna promised the protect him.

Tsuna looked away embarrassed and began pushing gently. The lube made is surprisingly easy and Tsuna worried whether or not he'd put too much on. He pushed in farther and leaned further over Fuuta. Soon he was all the way in and he carefully began moving in and out.

"Mn!"

"Are you okay, Fuuta? Does it hurt?"

"A little, but it feels good too."

"Do you want me to stop?"

Fuuta shook his head and Tsuna kept going.

The boy's small hands clawed at Tsuna's back and Tsuna kissed him to keep both of them from being too loud. The teen became wrapped up in the sensation of moving into Fuuta and bit his lip as he came. Quickly after, Tsuna felt something warm hit him as Fuuta came as well.

They sat there for a while catching their breath and putting their clothes back on. Tsuna was afraid to say anything. What if he hadn't liked it that much and thought he was a creep?

"Um..."

Tsuna looked as Fuuta as he began to speak.

"Does this mean that Tsuna-nii loves me?"

Tsuna definitely hadn't been expecting that. Of course he loved Fuuta, but he'd always seen it as a brotherly love. But he also knew that brothers certainly didn't do what they just did. He wasn't a pedophile and didn't really have an attraction to little boys. Hopefully.

"Y-yeah. I guess I really do love you."

Fuuta's face lit up. "I knew it! That's why I came up as number one in your romantic interest ranking!"

"I-I did?"

"Mhm!" Fuuta pecked Tsuna on the cheek. "I'm so happy because I love Tsuna-nii too!" He hugged him tightly.

Tsuna hugged back, still stunned.

"I can't wait to be your boyfriend and do more of that stuff!" 

Oh boy, Tsuna thought.

AN: OTL I'm a perv.


End file.
